


it’s saturday night

by istillcannotdeal



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fieldtrips, M/M, Sleepovers, Space Husbands, dont judge me to harshly, if i ever gets around to actually writing this, its gonna get better i swear, it’ll get longer dw, it’s midnight, monopoly, probably, summary is practically half of the first chapter, this is gonna be a mess, title based on P!ATD because i have no creativity, uhura is a queen and will kick your ass, uhura kicks my ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istillcannotdeal/pseuds/istillcannotdeal
Summary: Hot.It’s hot.That’s the first thing Jim Kirk, age sixteen, notices when he wakes up. The second is the shear amount of sweat pouring out of his body, adhering to everything around him.It isn’t until the third thing that he notices the body next to him.





	1. jim is (was, let’s be honest) fucked

  Hot.

 

  It’s hot.

 

  That’s the first thing Jim Kirk, age sixteen, notices when he wakes up. The second is the shear amount of sweat pouring out of his body, adhering to everything around him. 

 

  It isn’t until the third thing that he notices the body next to him. 

 

  He scrambles away immediately, another list of reasons popping up in his mind as explanation for his actions. He relays the list to himself instantly, shoving the guilt back into its pocket as he does so. The list goes a little something like this: 

  1. It’s midday late July and hot as Vulcan in the room. 
  2. He’s curious to see whom  specifically the body is owned by.
  3. Okay...he panicked. 



 

  It’s been quite some time since the last time Jim woke up with someone else in his bed (or vice versa). He has actually been holding back over the recent summer months since school ended in a slightly desperate attempt to prove a point and win a bet he had (drunkenly, stupidly) made with a certain doctor on the last day of school. He had actually even been doing pretty well, better than anyone could’ve guessed. But, he supposed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in an attempt to get a better focus on the face of the body, that had all gone to shit now. Not that he cared all that much, it’s just; 20 bucks is 20 bucks. 

 

  Blinking a few times, Jim turned his focus to the bright light streaming out of a nearby window. The corners of his mouth rugged down slightly into a confused frown. Why did that window look so much smaller than usual…? Eh. Probably just his perspective or something. He ran a hand through his messy hair, attempting to flatten it slightly. A yawn began to form in the back of his throat, and he paused to let it out before turning his gaze back down, choking on the air still caught in his throat as he finally focused on the still sleeping face beside him.

 

  ...Aw  _ shit.  _

  
  



	2. In which James Kirk thoroughly shames himself in front of his crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kirk is awkward, Spock is confused and Bones is pissed off and then amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a mistake

_ A few weeks prior. _

 

  Leonard was annoyed. 

 

  It wasn’t like this wasn’t a normal occurrence. The young doctor often found himself in that state of mind, of feeling displeasure for one reason or another in his life. It just so happened that at that moment, his usually underlying annoyance was heightened to an almost extreme level. 

  Usually he was pretty decent at dealing with this sort of thing. From time to time in the past his annoyance levels had similarly risen, and though never quite  _ this  _ much, he had thought he had gotten a pretty good idea of how to deal with it. 

 

  But this?

 

  This was too much. 

 

  “But  _ Bones,”  _ James Kirk whined, sprawled out quite comfortably on the chair in front of him. “This is  _ different.”  _

 

  “I fail to see how a  _ Vulcan  _ can make that much difference. And a half breed, at that.” Bones grumbled, carefully wiping down a glass. 

 

  “Hey, don’t call him that. That’s rude.” Jim waggled a finger at the older boy, flipping over to balance, practically upside down, on the arms of the plastic chair. Bones eyed the creaking structure, face screwed up in annoyance. 

 

  “Do you think I give two shits what your little crush thinks about me? And get off that damn chair before you break it.” Jim pouted, flipping back over to sit mostly normally, resting his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. 

 

  “...I’m not that heavy.” Bones snorted, refilling the glass with stickers. 

 

  “So you admit that it’s a crush?” 

 

  “I, mean…” Jim’s cheeks, still round with the fat of childhood, flushed ever so slightly. Leonard let out a bark of laughter. 

 

  “Oh shit, you’ve got it bad.” Jim’s pout deepened, cheeks flushing even deeper red. “Man, I never thought I’d live to see the day that you’d be blushing over some alien exchange student in your physics class.” 

 

  “Oh shut it.” He turned his gaze to the floor as Leonard sat the now full glass onto its shelf, fiddling with the edge of his white uniform shirt. Done with his cleaning in that area of the room, Bones turned to face Jim fully, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms with a shit eating grin pulled across his face. 

 

  “I will not.” Jim glared up at the doctor, bright blue eyes in high contrast with his blushing face. 

 

  “Suck off, then.” 

 

  Jim stood up abruptly, walking out of the room in a huff, slamming the door on Bones’ laughter. Outside, a pretty blonde nurse in a blue uniform gave him a piteous look, leading a snot-nosed looking child to a nearby room. Suddenly anxious, Jim looked worriedly at the door, giving a silent prayer that Bones would hear his thoughts and not-

 

  “I think we all know it’ll be you doing the sucking, Kirk!” Bones yelled through the door. Jim winced as the blonde nurse from before quickly covered the child’s ears, giving the flimsy wooden door a (much better) glare. 

 

  “Sorry.” the blonde teen muttered apologetically before hurrying in the direction of the exit, suddenly acutely aware of his desperate need to escape the den of innocent children and pissed-off looks of various nurses and pediatricians. 

 

  He continued moving quickly even after leaving the actual office, frowning at his phone as he walked and paying no mind to his surroundings until he walked directly into someone. 

 

  “Oh- fuck, sorry. Not looking where I’m...going.” 

 

  Jim could feel his face start to heat up again, cheeks strangely hot in the already muggy heat of early summer. Just inches away stood another boy of about sixteen, looking down at him from under jet black bangs with a blank expression. 

 

  “My apologies as well.” the boy said, voice rich and low. Jim nodded and looked down awkwardly, an uncharacteristic nervousness dropping down on him. 

 

  “Well, uh...see you...later?” Jim internally punched himself in the face, closing his eyes in embarrassment and shame at his own inability to...social. The boy looked at him in slight confusion, but eventually, after seemingly years worth of awkward silence, nodded. 

 

  “Indeed...Jim, was it?” Jim nodded, letting out a breath as inconspicuously as possible. 

 

  “Yeah, right...James T. Kirk,at your service.”

 

  “I am Spock. I suppose you also remember me from Physics?” Jim nodded almost robotically, looking everywhere but at the other boy directly. 

 

  “Yep. Nice to, uh, formally meet you.” 

  
  


  “Indeed. Nice to meet you as well.” 

 

  “Yes, yes...nice to...meet...you. Well, I must be going.” the blonde teen’s mouth blabbed against his own will. Internally, another punch was given and received. 

 

  “Yes...I shall hope to see you again in class, Jim Kirk.” 

 

  “Yeah, hope to see you too...Uhm, bye.” 

 

  “Goodbye.” Jim hurried off before the black haired boy could even get the word fully out of his mouth, blushing violently out of embarrassment and from hearing his full name being spoken in the Vulcan’s rich, low voice. His pants were annoyingly tight from the interaction as he practically ran to his car, hiding behind the steering wheel but allowing himself one more glance back at the other boy before he disappeared inside the office he had just come out of. He let out a deep breathe when he finally lost sight of him, slapping himself lightly on the cheek a few times. 

 

  “Idiot, idiot,  _ idiot.”  _ he breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut. A few seconds later, his phone buzzed noisily against his leg, lighting up periodically with each buzz. He ignored it for the first few buzzes before giving in and glancing down, groaning out loud at the flurry of notifications awaiting him. 

 

_ bones: WAIT W H A T _

_ bones: OH MY G  O  D FJDJDJDJD _

_ bones: I CSNF BELIEVE- _

_ bones: HIM???  _

 

  Jim tossed his phone onto the passengers seat without unlocking it, shoving his key into the car and turning it almost angrily. The car growled to life and Jim grabbed the clutch, ready to maneuver it in an equally aggressive manner before jumping at the sight of the Vulcan emerging again, walking briskly along the cement without even a glance at Kirk. Jim stared at him with wide eyes, cowering behind the steering wheel with his heart thumping loudly in his chest, openly staring from his (kind of) hidden point in the car. Whose hair was that shiny or black anyways? And whose walk was that weirdly  _ brisk  _ (and cute)? 

 

  Jim groaned again, hitting his head against the steering wheel. A loud  _ BEEP  _ startled him backwards and he slapped himself at his stupidity, only to look up and see Spock looking curiously at him from the sidewalk. He waved sheepishly, pointing at the horn and smiling. Spock nodded slowly, but turned graciously in the other direction, going back to his brisk walk. Kirk scrambled for the clutch, reversing out of the parking spot the second the Vulcan looked away, face fully red by now and extra hot in the heat of the summer sun. He drove out of the parking lot in a rush, almost hitting some guy cross the street in his haste. 

 

_ Idiot  _ he thought to himself, thoroughly shamed by his actions. He sighed. 

 

 Bones was right. He was fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it’s not 12 at least...i’ve upgraded to 3:12 am writing. 
> 
> this chapter is longer at least, though unedited and unrevised as i need to go the hell to sleep at some point 
> 
> if you’re still reading this ily

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit and purely for my own relaxation?? resolution?? acceptance?? who fuckin knows 
> 
> if you’ve actually read enough of this to get here you’re an actual god(dess) and need to be given a metal, pronto 
> 
> hopefully i’ll actual write this, and during the day not at 12:27 am on a monday


End file.
